Nothing Breaks A Father-Daughter Bond
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Salwa and Cylo, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Megan, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Nothing Breaks A Father-Daughter Bond**

Vampiro hissed as he faced Zombozo angrily. The zombie clown had returned to once again try to take over some towns, but the Plumbers had been alerted and Vampiro had arrived on the scene fast. "No wonder children are so scared of clowns," the Vladat said with a growl. "With you giving honest clowns a bad name."

"But of course," said Zombozo with an evil laugh. "Fear feeds me. Nothing in the world tastes so delicious as pure fear. As you would know."

Vampiro gritted his teeth. "I don't look to scare innocent people, Zombozo," he said.

"You will now," said the creepy clown with a laugh as he threw something at the Vladat, who went to dodge, but felt some kind of liquid land on his arm and upper chest that spread to the rest of him. Barely a moment later, it disappeared and Vampiro was horrified to realize that he could see right through his arm and looked in a nearby fun mirror and saw that he basically looked like a ghost now.

Zombozo cackled loudly and took off, much to the Vladat's frustration as he reported in to the Plumbers.

* * *

Rachel was outside the Grant Mansion with some of her nieces when she saw the zombie clown coming and the children screamed in alarm. Rachel pulled out her Proto-Tool. "Stop where you are, Zombozo!" She said sternly.

He grinned at her. "Now is that any way to greet someone who's come to deliver you news regarding your family?" He asked. "It's about the Vladat King."

Realizing he meant Vampiro, Rachel cocked her Proto-Tool, ready to fire it. "I'm not in the mood for games, Zombozo," she said angrily.

"I'm not playing a game, Rachel Jocklin, because I've already won," he said. "Vampiro is dead."

Salwa, who was among Rachel's nieces outside, looked horrified. "What?" She asked.

Rachel's face went from shocked to angry in a moment. "What did you do to him?!" She asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. He fought very valiantly, but in the end, had to give up the ghost," Zombozo said with a laugh.

That was it. Rachel let out a scream that became a ghostly wail, making Zombozo cover his ears before the girl blasted him with an electric net, hearing him scream a moment later before he passed out and the net wrapped around him to secure him.

Rachel then felt a hand tug her pant leg and saw one of her younger nieces looking at her sadly. "Is Uncle Vampiro really dead?" The little girl asked.

"I'm sure he's not," Rachel said. "Zombozo was merely playing a very cruel trick on us."

Salwa believed the same thing and raced to go find her father, pulling out her Plumber's badge. "Salwa to Vampiro. Come in. Over," she said, but she got no response and quickly called up the map, finding her father's signal in the woods and flapped her wings hard to gain some ground in the air to search for him.

"Dad!" She called out, looking around for him.

After a moment, she thought she heard a call and listened again, hearing her father calling her name.

"Salwa!" He called out.

Triangulating her position and her father's coordinates, she found she wasn't far from where he was and flew down, finding an abandoned warehouse there. "Dad?" She called out as she headed in.

"Salwa," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Zombozo came to the Grant Mansion and he said you were dead," she explained. "But Aunt Rachel believes he was lying."

"He was, my dear," Vampiro said soothingly.

Salwa looked around. "Dad, where are you?" She asked. "I don't see you."

"I'm in front of you, Salwa, but the light can't reach where I am. Wait a moment."

She then saw him come closer to her and her eyes went wide as she realized she could see right through him…like a ghost.

The girl let out a terrified scream. "A ghost!" She exclaimed.

"Salwa, wait, little one," Vampiro said, reaching for her, but Salwa shook her head and backed away, her face a mask of terror.

The Vladat tried to approach her again, but saw her take off. "Salwa! Wait! Be careful!" He called out to her as he quickly followed, also being careful as he feared Zombozo might have tricked the place out with deadly traps.

Salwa, who could see that this was Zombozo's hideout as the creepy clown's handiwork was everywhere, was also keeping an eye out for traps, or for the three circus freaks Rachel had told her could almost always be found with Zombozo.

Surprisingly, she didn't see the henchmen around and knocked over some boxes to check for traps and only found wind-up rattling teeth, yo-yos, scarfs, balloons, confetti, and other kinds of toys she recognized clowns would usually have for their magic tricks. She then heard the ghost that looked like her father coming and she ducked behind a desk and huddled underneath it after finding it clear of booby traps.

Vampiro scanned the room and also knocked over boxes to test for any traps and was grateful when he didn't find any. "Salwa, where are you?" He asked.

The winged girl huddled more under the desk and pulled her wings around her in a feathery shield, trembling a bit. Vampiro glanced around and then used his infrared vision and found his daughter under the desk and moved over to it. "Salwa," he said, recognizing her curled-up form.

She gasped and saw he was standing by the desk and she made a desperate attempt to get away from him again, but when she went to go through him, she grunted as she collided with him and felt him grab her, but she wrenched herself away from him, falling to the floor and scrambling backwards in fear. "What?" She asked fearfully. "How did I run into you? You're a ghost! Ghost's aren't solid!"

"Because I'm not a ghost, Salwa," Vampiro said, speaking in a gentle tone that she recognized very clearly. He'd used that tone of voice to calm her down when he was comforting her.

She looked up at him. "But…I can see right through you," she said in confusion.

"Zombozo threw some kind of chemical on me that made me partially invisible," he said. "Why did you think I was dead?"

Salwa looked at him with watery eyes. "Zombozo came to the Mansion and told us you were dead, but Aunt Rachel didn't believe him," she said. "I didn't either, but then…,"

She sniffled and her tears now began falling down her face. "Daddy, are you…?" She couldn't finish her question.

"No, my little one," Vampiro said. "I'm not dead. Just a bit transparent, but definitely alive."

To prove that, he kneeled by his daughter and his hands suddenly reached for her stomach and began tickling her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The Vladat cooed teasingly.

Salwa instantly began laughing and now believed her father, because if he was a ghost, he wouldn't have been able to tickle her because a ghost's hand would usually go through something with ease, but she felt his gentle claws tickling her stomach and her laughter grew.

That was another thing. Whenever Vampiro tickled her, he would always start with her stomach and use tickle words instantly to get her to laugh at once.

She was now about to beg him to stop when she felt her father's hands go for her underarms and neck, which had her squealing again and she heard his familiar chuckle. "Who's my cute, lovely little eaglet?" He asked fondly.

Salwa was still giggling as Vampiro let her have a breather and she felt him gently scoop her up and hold her comfortingly. "Feeling better, my little eaglet?" He asked her, the backs of his fingers brushing over her face soothingly.

She nodded, fully calmed down now. After Cylo had used his powers to make Salwa's abilities more Vladat-like and her wings whiter, Vampiro had decided her new nickname would be 'eaglet', but he was the only one who called her that.

"Dad?" Salwa now said.

"Yes, little one?" He said.

"Did you at least give Zombozo a punch to the face?"

Vampiro laughed a bit. "I did, before he threw that chemical at me," he said, poking her sides playfully to make her giggle before he gently stroked her wings and she hugged him with a smile. "What about your aunt Rachel? Did she give that creep a good pounding?"

Salwa smiled. "Aunt Rachel used her ghostly wail and then caught him in an electric net trap," she said. "She was really mad at him."

"I don't doubt that," Vampiro said with a nod before he noticed that he was looking less transparent. Salwa noticed too and gasped happily.

"Daddy, that chemical's wearing off!" She exclaimed, a happy smile on her face.

The Vladat also smiled as the chemical completely wore off. "That's better," he said. "Now, I believe we should get home and put everyone else's minds at ease."

Rachel was first to see them and sounded out the good news, making the others swarm outside to greet the father and daughter. The children gathered around Vampiro, asking him if he was alright and he hugged his nieces and nephews, reassuring them he was alright. His granddaughter, Megan, clung to him tightly and he rubbed her back to reassure her that he was alright.

That evening, Salwa went into her father's room just as he was about to go to sleep. "Daddy?" She asked softly.

Smiling, he nodded. "You can stay here with me tonight," he said.

The teenage girl was soon snuggled into her father's protective arms and she clung to him while he began humming to soothe her. "I'm here, my little eaglet," he said to her. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I know," she said softly as she began calming down again and snuggled in his arms. "Nothing can break our bond, right, Daddy?"

"That's right, Salwa," he said. "Not even creeps like Zombozo."

Feeling better, Salwa joined her father in a calm, undisturbed, peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
